Sulky apparatus for use with self-propelled machinery such as self-propelled lawn mowers have been in use for sometime and they allow the operator of self-propelled machinery to operate the machinery much more efficiently and allow much more to be accomplished with the machinery than was possible prior to such sulky apparatus. Typically, the sulky apparatus included a platform for the operator to stand upon and some type of boom that was attached to the operator platform at one end and to the self-propelled machinery at the other end of the boom. Examples of such a sulky apparatus are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,140 and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,285.
Typically, a sulky will have a rubber tire that is inflated by air and like all such tires it is subject to punctures and leaks. When a puncture or leak occurs that causes the sulky tire to go flat, it causes a major disruption in the use of the equipment that is attached to the sulky until the tire is repaired or replaced. Unfortunately, with current sulkies changing a tire is very time consuming and is difficult to accomplish. The sulky must first be disconnected from the equipment such as a lawnmower and then the sulky must be turned over so that the wheel faces upward and then the axle and associated structure must be disassembled so that the sulky tire can be removed from its position in the sulky wheel well or fender. This requires tools as well as time and skill.
The tire must then be replaced and the new tire and the axle and associated structure that was disassembled must then be reassembled and then the sulky must be reconnected to the equipment it is being used with. This whole operation is very difficult and is very time consuming. It is even more so if there is no replacement tire and the original tire must be repaired. Consequently, a tire that needs to be replaced on a sulky that is being used is a major event that can have a very negative impact on the operator's work schedule. It is even worse if the tools necessary for the tire replacement or a replacement tire are not readily available. The same is true if the operator does not have the skill or instructions necessary to replace the tire or to repair and replace the tire.
The present sulky apparatus invention overcomes these deficiencies present in the prior art sulky apparatus and provides sulky apparatus that allows the operator to have a sulky apparatus with a sulky apparatus riding platform that allows the operator to have ready access to the sulky tire from the top of the sulky and consequently is able to operate the present sulky apparatus invention in a much more efficient and productive manner.